Promises
by GlueStik
Summary: Second Fic. Whole story in one chap.
1. Character Descriptions

6 main characters setting : character 1 and 3's house  
main characters character 1 = Michaela character 2 = Matt character 3 = Ezra  
character 4 = Brooke character 5 = Angel character 6 = Brad  
Lesser Characters Nikos, Mackenzie, Linda, Howie, Max, Lachelle  
CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS  
  
  
Michaela  
Michaela is a seventeen year old vulnerable young lady. She has a son named Max who is two years old. She has never told anyone, not even the father that the child was his. Michaela has motherly features and a motherly attitude. She acts motherly only around Max. When people get to know her they feel like they can actually see the little kid trapped inside of her. She has straight, thick white-blond hair. Her hair is a beautiful shade, and goes to about two inches past her shoulders. She is around five foot six, at a slim 135 pounds. She lost all of her pregnancy weight shortly after Max was born. When you look into Michaela's deep brown eyes you can see only the emotions that she allows. You can see the love when she looks at Max, or at her closest friends. You can see her anger when someone offends her or someone she cares about. Also her frustration when she doesn't understand something. Michaela's absolute favorite color is teal. If she could, she would wear only that color. Michaela's best friends are Angel and Ezra, who she is trying to get to stop all of their bad habits. Her other close friends are Matt, Brad, and Brooke. Her family members are: her mom who died two years ago in a car accident, and her father hasn't been the same since the accident. Her brother Brad is also quite a character.  
  
Max  
Max is Michaela's two year old son. He has light brown hair that turns a shade blonder in the Summer months. He has handsome brown eyes with little green specs. He can talk and be understood over half of the time that he talks. He is an intelligent little boy, and knows how loved he is. He gives hugs to everybody, like Grammy, Grampy, Uncy Bwad, Mommy, and all Mommy's friends. He is a very cuddly and lovable little guy. He seems to understand most concepts rather quickly. He wears whatever mom buys, which is nice for mom, because he doesn't argue about clothes yet.   
  
  
Ezra  
Ezra is quite a character. He can turn his charm on or off depending on who he is around. His best friends are Angel, who does drugs with him along with smoking and drinking. His other best friend is Michaela who is helping him and Angel quit their 'bad habits'. Ezra's other friends include Nikos, and Howie. He treats all of his friends very well. He treats Michaela the best though, because he has a crush on her and loves her little boy, Max. He dislikes Matt though, mainly because he suspects that Matt is Max's father. Michaela never told him who the father was, but he just thinks that it is the most logical solution. Ezra's family is just his father and his grandmother. He lives with them both, and his friend Angel. Angel lives with Ezra and his family because of personal reasons. Ezra has blond/brown hair that is cut in a long bow cut to the middle of his ears. He is 5'5", and weighs his 125 pounds very well. He is 16, but his girlfriend, Brooke, is only 15. They have a very decent relationship, and he enjoys spending time with her, but she's more like a friend than a girlfriend. Except when Howie's around. Then she's always really touchy feely with him. And she shows more skin, too. Ezra doesn't understand it, but he is like that around Michaela too so he can't complain. Most people at the school they go to just assume everything about him. If they gave him a chance, they might find that he is just another normal (kind of) guy.   
  
  
Nikos  
Nikos is a seventeen year old disturbed young man. He has been through more than people his age should go through. Both of his parents were killed in a drive-by shooting in his old neighborhood. When he lived there, he had a girlfriend, Mackenzie, and his other close friends were all gangsters. Some of his old friends were: Ice, JJ, "Lolita", and Reezy. Nikos misses them and all the fun they used to have together. He still dresses the same as he did then, but he tries to set a better example for his sister Lachelle. They both live with their older brother Howie in a much better part of town. Since moving here he has met a lot of nice people, especially Angel. He thinks she is like a goddess or something. His new best friend is Matt, and his other close friends are Ezra and Angel. He doesn't have a girlfriend because whenever he thinks about it he remembers Mackenzie and the promise he made her. Nikos plays football which adds to the already wonderful physique he has. He is 5"9' and weighs 165 pounds of mainly muscle. Nikos has brown hair in a "George Clooney" cut. He has wide green eyes (with brown specs) that hard as he tries not to, show all his emotions. He drives a candy apple red camaro, which looks wonderful. It's a real beater on the inside though. It needs a muffler, and there's something wrong with the exhaust pipes, not to mention that he needs to change some spark plugs. Also, the battery's over half way to dead; but it's Nikos's car and he loves his baby. Nikos likes Angel a lot, has for the past two years. He keeps their relationship as friends though, because of Brad, Angel's boyfriend. Also, because of Mackenzie and that stupid promise he made.   
Angel  
Angel is a 17 year old sad girl. Both of her parents and her new baby sister died in a car accident. They were all hit by a drunk driver, a "hit and run" case. Right before her parents were killed they had their will drawn up. Thank God, for the little things. The will paid for funeral costs, and set up for her to live with Ezra's family. It put 1.3 million dollars in a trust that she could open when she turned 18. It also gave Ezra's father a half million dollars for her expenses. Before they died, they finally gave Angel her own vehicle. She got the Van she wanted. A big white van that holds up to nine people. They even let her put a very expensive stereo system in it. They also gave her a lifetime membership to a private campground owned by them. She now owns it, and has the only set of keys to the front gate, except for the groundskeeper, Sammy. She has to go up this Summer to make sure Sammy is doing his job correctly. She'll bring some friends along. Angel has blond hair with 'sun in' streaks, that falls to the middle of her back in a layered look. She weighs around 135 pounds, but wears it in a curvy fashion. She isn't all curves, but she isn't 'no curves' either. Angel's best friends are Ezra and Michaela. Her boyfriend is Michaela's brother, Brad. Her other close friends include Lachelle, Brooke, and Nikos. Nikos in her mind is H-O-T-T HOT. She has a boyfriend, but he doesn't understand her, EVER. Right now, she smokes, drinks, and does pot. Michaela is gonna help her and Ezra quit very soon though.   
  
  
Brooke  
Brooke lives with her mom, her dad, and her sister Linda. She is a 15 year old sophomore but hangs out with all older people. Her best friend, Lachelle is older than her by 1 year and two days. Brooke hates Lachelle's boyfriend, Matt, though. She doesn't really have a reason, but. . . Brooke thinks she loves Lachelle's older brother, Howie. Even though he's eight years older than her. She is dating Ezra and they have a decent relationship. She knows that she doesn't love him, but she has no reason to break up with him (in her mind.). Brooke has a perfect hourglass figure. She is curvy and not to thin or overweight. She has short brown hair with blond streaky tips that falls to the tips of her ears on top, in a "Wynona Rider" look.   
  
Matt  
Matt is an eighteen year old "boy-man". He considers himself a man, but he still acts a lot like a little boy. Matt has smoked cigarettes since he was 16, and now that he's 18 he does it even more often. Now, since he knows how badly he needed cigarettes, he buys them for his friends who smoke. Matt's friends are Linda, Brad, and his best friend is Nikos. Matt has black hair in a longer crew cut. He has big, brown, "puppy dog" eyes, and if you stare into them deeply, you'll see little green specs. His eyes always look either extremely happy, or extremely angry. He doesn't have an emotion in between that shows in his eyes. Matt is five foot ten and wears his 165 pounds pretty well. He has a little belly, but it looks cute since he still looks really good with his shirt off. Matt is a very gothic person. He wears only black clothes, he wears lots of jewelry, (rings, necklaces, tongue ring) and he wears eyeliner everyday. Matt drives a very old black "beater", a very old very rickety old car. Matt has only his mom left in his family. His father died six months ago in an armed robbery. His mother has been depressed/devastated ever since. Her depression worries Matt immensely.  
  
  
Brad  
Brad is a trusting and loving young man. He trusts people way to much sometimes, like his friends. His friends include Linda, Mackenzie, Brad, and his best friend is Howie. His girlfriend Angel is a real catch in his eyes. She's gorgeous, honest, trustworthy, loving, and best of all she doesn't do drugs: (that's what he thinks). Brad lives with his sister Michaela, his nephew, Max, and his father who since mom's death in a car accident just hasn't been the same. Brad is 5'9", and 150 muscular pounds. He has strong arms, and Angel tells him that they make her feel safe from the rest of the world. He has bright blue eyes that show everything. Which he really hates, because he tries to act like such a tough guy and his eyes always give him away. He has brown hair in a bow cut that is at the top of his ears.   
  
  
Mackenzie  
Mackenzie is a bad ass. Most of her friends are either in gangs, or the girlfriends of gangsters. She has lived in the same neighborhood since she was little. She met Nikos there, and thinks that she still loves him. She (in her mind) knows that he still loves her. His promise told her everything that she ever needed to know from or about him. Mackenzie's only close friend that isn't in a gang is Brad. He's been her rock through everything lately. She's trying to leave the gang that all her friends are in, and it's tough. She is 16 years old, and doesn't know anyone else from "brad's neighborhood", besides Nikos. All though, she did meet Howie once, but she doesn't know him. Mackenzie's family is her aunt and uncle. She lives with them because her mother died in child birth, and her father committed suicide when she was 12. Her father's death was especially hard for her because she found him in the bathtub; he had shot himself through the mouth. Nikos was there for her through all of this, and that's why she feels that there is such a special connection between them. She drives a 85' Pontiac Grand Am. Mackenzie dresses in tight pants, and even tighter shirts. Although when she's with Brad she wears normal sized clothes, and it feels ok. Mackenzie has green eyes that shine straight to your soul. She's a brunette with light blond streaks. Her hair falls down to her waist, but she always wears it up in the back.   
  
  
Linda  
Linda is a 17 year old red head. She has fiery red hair that lays just above her shoulders; when it's wet it's actually a little past her shoulders. Her hair is curly/wavy, in a cute way. She has dark brown eyes, and average features. Linda is 5'7" and wears her 140 pounds fairly well. Her best friend is Matt, and her only other close friend is Brad, although she gets along really well with Matt's friend Nikos. Although, she loves Brad's little nephew Max. Linda lives with her mom, her dad, and her grandparents. She doesn't have a vehicle because she was shot and partially paralyzed accidentally by her cousin. She is in her wheelchair a lot, but has been taking one step at a time.   
  
  
Howie  
Howie is a 23 year old family man. He lives with his younger siblings: Lachelle, 16' and Nikos, 17. He took over after his parents were killed in a drive-by shooting. When this happened, he took over the care of both his brother and his sister. Howie's best friend is Brad, his other friend is Brooke, but he's nervous around her because she's only 15 and she always acts like she's going to ask him out or something. He knows that she likes him, but to be nice he pretends not too. Howie is 5'5" and weighs 145 lbs. Howie has brown hair with a red tint to it. His big brown eyes are very deep, and when you look in them hard enough you can see little specs of red. He's a good looking guy, and wears the name brand clothes that he can afford. He lives in a two-bedroom apartment. Nikos sleeps on the pull out couch, while Howie has the 12" X 12" Master bedroom. Nikos let Lachelle have the other bedroom, which is only 10" X 10". Nikos used to hang out with a bad crowd, but Howie forbid it. He doesn't want Nikos to get into gang trouble anymore, his parents didn't use discipline; but he does. He takes away allowances, privileges, and grounds them for disobeying his rules.   
  
  
Lachelle  
Lachelle is a minor dating an 18 year old. Lachelle is barely 16, and has been dating Matt for a while. Lachelle lives with her brothers Howie and Nikos. They keep her out of trouble. Her friends are Angel and her best friend Brooke; who loves her brother Howie. Lachelle has ebony black hair and brown eyes. She's developed quickly in the chest area, but the rest of her still looks like a 14 year old. She's thin, and her face still has 'cute' features. Lachelle has always done very well in school, and is headed to be valedictorian. Brooke hates her boyfriend. 


	2. Promises

Our story starts on a crisp, breezy day in mid-May. It was rather cool, especially for the small town of Dentech, California. Michaela was taking her time jogging and enjoying the beauty of the nature surrounding her, as she watched her son, Max, play in the middle of Dolph Park. She starts to jog faster, because she realizes that her best friends, Ezra and Angel, are starting to catch up. They've been running together since 7th grade, and now they are all in the middle of their junior year in Leigh High School. Ezra is exactly four months younger than the girls who share the same birthday of February 17th.   
Michaela is wearing her teal exercise outfit teal leggings and a teal leotard with a black over-sized fishnet shirt. As Ezra and Angel catch up Michaela notices that they both look guilty, and that when they looked at her they both stopped talking.   
"Hand it over, BOTH of you!", Michaela demands of her two close friends.   
"C'mon Mickey, he's only got a dime for each of us, Please!", begged Angel as Ezra started to argue,  
"Come On, I haven't had any in like 3 weeks."  
"Ezra Clint Callawell, don't you lie to me, don't you dare.", Michaela replied in her stern, scolding voice, that she usually saved for when Max was naughty. More quietly she continued, "Brooke already broke down and apologized for lying to me about your drugs last weekend. So don't deny it! And you," she said turning to Angel, "don't you C'mon Mickey, Me. You told me that you wanted me to help you quit, so don't argue with me when I do."  
Ezra and Angel looked at each other and both apologized to Michaela. Then Ezra handed her a red bag. He had put 'the stuff' in a red bag so that no one would realize what it was. Michaela just looked at him, waiting. When he realized what she was waiting for he handed her his last pipe. Michaela broke it and put 1/2 of it in her jacket pocket, and then emptied the contents of the bag into the dirt on the side of the track. She emptied the contents of the red bag, then buried it and the other half of the pipe with the toe of her white toed, teal shoes.   
Michaela turned just in time to see Max climbing the 'big slide'. She ran to him and got there just in time to catch him, when he lost interest in climbing and decided to jump back down. Michaela scolded her son, and then brought him back to the 'ride along cart'. It was really a stroller but Max thought that he was to old for a stroller so they called it his ride along cart. Then, they all decided to leave and continue the discussion when they got back to Ezra and Angel's house.   
Meanwhile. . . . . . At Matt's apartment, Matt and Nikos were bringing Linda up to the apartment. Matt was carrying her over his shoulder 'like a sack of potatoes' and Nikos was carrying her wheelchair and laughing at Matt's antics. Finally they reached the top of the staircase and Matt slowly set Linda down. Still not used to her being able to stand by herself.  
"I'm fine Matt, the physical therapy is doing great, I can almost take steps again. Calm down, and that wheelchair isn't exactly light, you could probably help Nikos," Linda sarcastically scolded.  
"I know I know, and Nikos is just fine aren't ya bud?," Matt commented.  
"Yeah, right, I'm fine," Nikos said pretending to be all out of breath. Matt just gave him a playful punch on the arm and finished unlocking his door.   
"Home Sweet Home," Matt said lamely, as he opened the door to his apartment. He knew it wasn't much to look at, but it was his. The orange and yellow striped wallpaper was wearing very thin and showing some of the not so well hidden pink walls. Off to the right there was an air conditioner that worked, sort of. And then as soon as you walked in the door was his big chair. The only way to describe his big chair was that it was big. It was a huge pea green recliner with big comfortable arms and a very cushy back. He didn't have a lot of furniture just a yellow-green love seat and his big chair. Other than that the apartment was great. The only thing bothering him now was his mom and her deteriorating personality.   
"Thinking about your mom again, hun?" asked Linda quietly trying to whisper so Nikos didn't worry about Matt again. Linda remembered a little over a month ago when she and Nikos had found Matt sitting by his father's grave. He had been there for a little over six hours.   
"No, no, no, of course not if she wants to. . .well, nevermind just never mind. I'm fine," he said without feeling while he picked her up and carried her to his favorite, big, comfortable 'cushy' chair. After setting her down gently he looked into her deep brown eyes that reminded him so much of another set of eyes. . . Mickey's . . . Shaking his head he let his mind return to what was happening now. "Yeah, right, and you expect me to believe that? As if Matt. But. . . I won't say anything else about it because here comes Nikos," Linda said slowly.  
"Thanks a lot Linda," said Matt sincerely right before Nikos interrupted. Knowing that he was keeping something from his best friend did make him feel bad but he didn't want Nikos to worry so. .   
"Thanks for what?" said Nikos, wondering what everyone was talking about. He hated secrets, they always caused problems. Without waiting for an answer Nikos accidentally started thinking aloud, "I hate secrets and promises!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!"Matt and Linda were looking at him rather funny. Nikos just shrugged his shoulders non-commitedly.  
"Nope, your not getting out of this one. You keep accidently saying things out loud Nikos. What happened with promises that bothers you so much?" Linda asked, and some how you could tell she really wanted to know. Linda had a crush on Nikos, and he knew that, but today he could tell that she wasn't just looking at his 5 feet 9 inches, or his 165 pounds not even his 'beautiful green eyes, nice butt, and soft brown hair' and she always said laughingly. When he first got here he was amazed by her attitude about being in a wheelchair, but now it was just Linda.   
"Nothing, listen I, oh alright I'll tell you, but you may never ever repeat any of this," said Nikos finally, giving in to his friends. Then he glanced at his watch, and saw his excuse for not telling them. "Oops, sorry, it's time to go. Howie expects me home tonight. Bye," he finished lamely, rushing out the door before his friends could argue. He turned his head only slightly enough to recognize the glares of his friends.   
Nikos pulled his candy apple red camaro into the small apartment garage. He was parked next to Howie's 'baby'. Howie's baby blue 1969 Chevy Impala was his 'baby', he washed it at least twice a week and waxed it a minimum of once every two weeks. He knew that Howie was home, but since Lachelle's purple moped wasn't there Nikos assumed she's still with Brooke. Just then, Lachelle beeped at him, startling him and making him turn around. He stopped for a moment to admire his 'little sis'. Today, she had her black hair in a spider clip with little loose tendrils flying around her 'girlishly cute' features. She was wearing way to much make-up, which as of late had been becoming habit. She grinned at him and gave him the look asking him to please not tell Howie about the make-up; as she quickly grabbed a wet nap and wiped it all off.   
"A little late, aren't you two?" asked Howie abruptly, startling Nikos from his daze.   
"Of course not, you said 7:00, according to my watch it is 6:55, so we're both early this time," Nikos quickly replied.   
"What are you doing over there, Lachelle?", Howie asked turning to his youngest sibling.   
"Nothing, ya big worry wart. I'm home on time and my beautiful purple baby has been washed and waxed, courtesty of Matt.", she said, lying, in Nikos's mind way to easily.  
Howie jumped on that tidbit of information. "Matt, huh, Nikos, didn't you say you were gonna be with Matt and Linda all day?"  
"Yeah, I did. So, Linda and I sat and talked while Matt and Lachelle went to go wax the ugly little moped.", Nikos replied calmy. Then realized that Lachelle was staring at him with wide eyes. Nikos thought to himself that this was the first time she'd ever seen him lie to Howie.   
"Alright, I give up, I made some Domino's pizza for supper, no sausage, lots of pepperoni, extra cheese, and no mushrooms and onions. Right?", Howie calmly changed the subject when he realized that he wasn't going to win this one. In response he just got a lot of nods. Which in it's self was strange because they usually picked on him for saying that he MADE Domino's pizza.   
Back at Brad and Michaela's house. . .   
Brad had been waiting for Angel to get there for over an hour. He was getting impatient. Finally, he picked up the phone and called the house where she and Ezra lived. Man, he didn't like that kid. Ezra was bad news and Brad just knew that Ezra was going to get Angel and Michaela into trouble. Just then he heard the phone ringing on the other end. Ezra answered the phone.   
"Hello, Callawell residence, Ezra speaking. I'm out of it so you can talk to my friend Michaela. Just kidding. Hi Brad how's it hanging? Oh, a little small and to the left, sorry to hear it. Here's Angel", Ezra said all this before Brad even said Hello.  
"Hi Brad, it's Angel. . . .Why are you calling? Not to be rude, I'm just wondering.", Angel said quickly.   
"No specific reason, I've just been waiting for you for the past hour. You were supposed to be here at 6:00, it's almost ten after seven now. Where were you, did you forget? Again?!", Brad said. He knew he sounded angry but this was the 5th time in two weeks that she hadn't shown up for one of their dates. Brad knew it was all Ezra's fault but whenever he brought it up he and Angel only ended up fighting and he hated fighting with her.   
"Don't yell at me Bradley James Bates. I heard about your weekend with Mackenzie. And don't you dare deny it. Brooke told me all about it. She saw the two of you together at the dance club, dancing to a slow song and at the end of it she kissed you. Then, you don't even tell me. This may seem insignifigant to you but I don't like other people, especially MACKENZIE, kissing my boyfriend. If YOU want this relationship to work then you better ditch that Bitch!", Angel yelled into the phone as she hung up on him. Brad had to stop and think. Shit, she was right, Mackenzie had kissed him that night. Wait a minute, Brooke's only 15 how did she get into that dance club. His memory of that night was vague but still, . . . .Brad and Mackenzie were locked in an embrace as she told him why she was depressed all the time and since they were such close friends they went out to dance while she talked. He knew she loved to dance, so he did that for her too. At the end of the song, Mackenzie had been blunt.  
"Brad, I care about you a lot. I want a relationship with you but you need to get rid of Angel. She's no good for you, besides you want this don't you.", she'd sounded so seductive. Then she'd kissed him, and he, being a man, had kissed her back.   
Oh no, he had kissed her back. He had forgotten all about that. Brad quickly ran out to his black jeep. He jumped in, started the car with the key dangling off of the teal baby key ring Michaela had given him for babysitting Max after the first 6 months. All of a sudden he heard, THONG Tha THONG THONG THONG. Sisqo was jumping out of his system and of course it had to be the thong song. As he pulled into the Callawell driveway, he jumped out leaving the music going. Ezra met him at the door.  
"What do you want, don't you think you hurt Angel enough? Your not welcome here, good bye!", Ezra stated, slamming the door on Brad.  
"No, I need to talk to her. NOW!", Brad hissed at him, putting his foot in the door jamb before it closed. Then he heard someone tell Ezra to let him in, he recognized the voice of Michaela.   
"Hurt her, and I'll hurt you.", this was said by his sister with great emotions. After he promised not to hurt her, they let him into her bedroom.   
Brad stated calmly, "I have a lot to say, and I need your word that you won't butt in. And that you'll let me talk before you comment. OK?".   
"Fine", she said and let him talk.  
"Ok, first of all yes, Mackenzie and I did kiss, but I don't love her. I couldn't because I love you. No, don't say anything" he added when she looked like she wanted to say something. Brad continued, "I do love you, but we're just not working. I know you don't love me as I do you and that kills me inside. I know you say you do but it's obvious to me that you don't really. "That's all I have to say and I have to leave now. I can't listen to the lies you want to tell me anymore. I love you. Good Bye."  
Angel watched him leave, and when she heard him pull out she jumped up and screamed. Ezra and Michaela came in wondering what was wrong, asking if they should go kill him. When she explained that he broke up with her all of them started laughing.   
"Are you serious, Mr. Perfect broke up with you, before you could dump him.", Ezra said this laughingly.   
"Wow, I didn't think my brother had the guts to do that. He took Max by the way. As he left he said,"Angel is going to need you now, I'll take him with me to Mackenzie's.". It was all I could do not to laugh in his face. Wow", Michaela said laughing while she spoke.  
"You think you guys are surprised. He told me not to talk until he was finished. Then he sat and professed his love on my, oh what did he call them oh yeah, my 'deaf ears'." Angel and her friends just sat and laughed at Brad's expense, never knowing that he was standing behind them. When Brad heard all of this he just turned around and left and went to Mackenzie's. He left Max there and yelled from the front door that he had come back to drop off Max because he wanted Mommy.  
On the drive to Mackenzie's house, he sat and cried. He stopped by the time he reached her house, and vowed not to speak of it; and to get his revenge, somehow, someday. As he opened the door, he turned around when he heard something. It was Mackenzie's neighbor, Julie. He looked at her, waiting to see what she wanted. She wasn't a good looking woman, but she wasn't all that ugly either. He watched her tiny, figure walking towards him. She wished him a good day, and asked why he was here so late at night. He just explained that he and Mackenzie had some personal things to discuss. Then he entered the house. . .   
Mackenzie jumped, "What was that? Is someone here? Come on, I know I heard something. Who's here?" Maybe I'm just being jumpy, she thought to herself. She walked into the living room, her wet, light brown, blond streaked hair hanging wetly to her waist, was dripping little cold droplets down her back. Her towel, which she was holding tightly against her was slowly undoing itself in the back. Just then, she saw a movement, it was coming at her. She dropped her towel accidently as she screamed. . .   
"Mackenzie, SHUT UP!. God, girl is that the greeting I get. Sorry, Mackenzie shut up. Wow, you have a really nice body.", Brad said all of this in one breath, the nice body part under his breath. This whole time he watched her body. That long hair, those perfect abs, and she had the cutest little butt. Then again, as far as he could tell there wasn't a bad part on her whole body. His bright blue eyes were searing into her nakedness. Then all of a sudden, out of no where, she smiled. She looked at him, not covering up at all and started to walk towards him. He was loving this.  
She looked at Brad, he was cute. In his own, hot, sexy, football player look alike type way; but. . . he wasn't her Nikos. She and Nikos were broken up, but not by her chioce. She needed to see him, they needed to talk.  
All of a sudden, out of no where, Mackenzie just picked up her towel, covered herself, and said something about coming back in a few hours and that he should wait for her and she'd explain everything. Then, she was gone.   
She pulled her 85' Pontiac Grand Am out of her driveway and drove towards the small two bedroom apartment where she would find her one and only true love.   
As he sat down for supper with his family when he heard a loud muffler. He excused himself, saying that he knew it was for him. As he got to the ground floor he opened the door.  
"What do you want Mackenzie? You know Howie will call the cops if he sees you or your car here."  
"We need to talk. Seriously, if you need someone else to be there, fine. Tomorrow is Sunday, we meet then. We'll meet in our old neighborhood, and we can make a day of it. I'll invite Ice, JJ, Lolita, Reezy. They know the story, and you'll get to see your friends."  
"What story? Ours? I already know it, why go hear it again, but I am visiting with those guys this weekend, tomorrow at 11:30, if you wanna come their your friends still too."  
"Thanks, not ours, well yes ours but. I'll explain tomorrow. Bye Nikos. I love you"  
"Bye"  
Nikos went back upstairs to find Lachelle and Howie waiting for him. They discussed their days and then the real conversation began.   
Howie plainly asked, "What did Mackenzie want?"   
"Nothing, she just wanetd to know what time to meet at the place where I'm meeting JJ, Ice, Lolly, and Reezy. Why?" Nikos answered in the same manner.  
"Can't a man wonder. You know I don't like you meeting with them right?", this was said by Howie while he was pushing his food around on his plate.   
"Yeah, I know, and it's only for one week. You'll live. Besides, I'm staying at Lolly's and you know her parents. God, I feel like I'm eleven talking about her parents. Ya know you could trust me to act like a normal teenager!"   
"I do trust you to act like a normal teenage guy, that's why I don't trust you."   
Back at Ezra and Angel's place, Michaela exused herself and went, with Max, home. Back at her house, she put Max down for his nap, and just sat and thought. ' Maybe I should tell him that he's the father. He really does deserve to know. . . . . I will. I'm going to do it' And with that thought she picked up the phone.   
Matt's phone was ringing. He excused himself, and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.   
"Hello"  
"Hi Matt, ummm, we have to talk.", said a very sexy voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.   
"Wow, hi Michaela, long time. How's everything?"  
"Fine, it's all fine. Ok, now the reason I called was that we need to talk, now."  
"Ok, when? About what?"  
"Meet me at my house in about 20 minutes, ok?"  
"I have company right now, how about tomorrow?"  
"No, be here in 20 minutes, or I might chicken out", with that she hung up leaving Matt speechless. Michaela had never argued with him, about anything before. He went and picked up Linda and told her that something had come up and that he had to bring her home.   
Michaela was kicking herself. 'Oh my god, how could I have done this. I have to tell him. No wait, I can't tell him. ooh I'm so confuzed. She sat there thinking about this for a good 10 minutes, and then there was a knock on the door.  
Matt knocked on the door to Michaela's house and then she swung open the door. He went in and she told him to sit down, and let her get this over with.  
She started slowly, in almost a whisper, "Ok, I'm only going to say this one."  
"Ok, go ahead"  
"Max, is your son." She said this in a small voice, barely even a whisper. 


End file.
